sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
U.F.R --- G.U.N War
This War is taking upon the United Federations Republic (U.F.R) and G.U.N, people are taking sides The 2 Sides Side 1 The United Federations Republic is powerful for its Robotic Units, Tech, and Firepower Powerful Unit: Armored Command Unit, Project Armored Assault Suits. (A.A.S) Weakest Unit: Genesis Transport Allies: Hired Shaye "Prower" , Chaos Keepers. Side 2, G.U.N is known for saving Mobius and such... however is very bad at times Powerful Unit: Diablon Experimental Weakest Unit: Mono Beetle Allies: United Federation (not the U.F.R) Battles #G.U.N Base Battle 1. Victor: U.F.R #Defense of U.F.R Home Base. Victor: U.F.T #G.U.N Base Battle 2 Victor: G.U.N #Construction G.U.N Base Battle Victor: U.F.R # (Last Battle) Airship Battle Victor: Currently Unknown The United Federations Republic has Won the War! But with a Peace Treaty with G.U.N History The War started when the U.F.R realized of G.U.N's Actions and worry what will affect in the Future. So Joshua's forces attacked a G.U.N base using EMP first and then launching a lot of units, The Battle went on for 10 Minutes, The Victor was the U.F.R due to its advantages of Robotic Soldiers and G.U.N's lack of Electric Equippment due to the EMP. Then G.U.N decides to strike back at the U.F.R's main base. Joshua gets help from Chaotic's Robot Masters and once the G.U.N attack force was in sight, The Defense came rolling in. G.U.N managed to have Shadow Clones and some Tanks, Mechs, AA Tanks, Even a Airship, However Joshua pulled out Eagle Eye Bombers and bombs some G.U.N soldiers and Tanks. However some AA Tanks of G.U.N's took down 7 Eagle Bombers. However still G.U.N was no match for the Domination Fleet and G.U.N retreated, the victor once again was the U.F.R. Then with a help with a Spy... Joshua then Reliazes that G.U.N might be a big Challenge due to now knowing all G.U.N's Units. Then Joshua decides to bring back a Old Prototype Creation of his, Which then again Builts 3 Armored Command Units (ACU) and hopes it would make a big effort into the War. Then about 2 days later, Joshua forms up an Attack force and decides to attack a Major G.U.N base. Once the Fleet is about 3 Miles Away, Joshua starts launching a Nuke at the G.U.N Base's Power Plants but will take a bit for the nuke to reach it. So then Joshua lands his Land Units and Experimentals and make them aim towards the base... However G.U.N launched a Diablon Experimental which Destroyed most of the Land Units, However 10 King Kriptor Experimental Assault Bots came in and took down the Diablon, however 3 King Kriptors were lost. Then the Airships start firing at the AA Turrets while the AA Turrets were firing at them, 2 out of 15 Airships were destroyed, All of the AA Turrets were destroyed. Then the Nuke is seen but is destroyed by Mutiple SAM's and take down all of the Airships, however Joshua escapes with a Genesis Transport and flies off to Safety, however it did take some Damage, but wasn't Major. The Remaining Units were the 7 King Kriptors, which were ripping throght the base, But then some Prototype Rail Tank's come in and Shoot down all of the K.K's. But 7 out of 15 Rail Tanks were destroyed so it wasn't a Total loss. So the Battles Victor was G.U.N, and they will keep finding ways to outpower Joshua's Forces.. However Joshua is making more Kinds of Tech, Weaponary, Units, and Experimentals and Some Top Secret stuff. Theb a few days later, Josha made a Experimental Unit Cannon, The Noah Unit Cannon, which fires 22 Units at a time at Very Far Distances. Joshua decides to test it out at a G.U.N base in Construction, so he makes 12 Assault Bot and 10 Plasma Tank Pods in the Cannon and fires it at the G.U.N base... And while G.U.N not realizing it, The Base gets destroyed. And the units go back to the base... one of them was destroyed in the process of the Destroying of the base... But the test of the Noah Unit Cannon was a huge Success. The 5th and Final Battle was a Airship Battle, The Details are currently unknown but there was a Nuclear Strike, which is the reason why we can't tell if G.U.N of U.F.R won, so i'll guess its a Draw, the reason that this is the Final Battle is that Joshua decides that he had enough of this war and it wasn't getting him anywhere, So he asks G.U.N for a peace treaty, Then 3 Days Later... They became Allies... And the War was finally over. Category:Stories